This invention concerns a dispenser for foaming a liquid filled material. Dispensers with which an air-filled material mixture is foamed by means of an additional sieve attachment are widely known. DE-C-29 25 528, for example, shows a device with a hand pump.
Foaming is more problematic in the case of squeezable containers, whereby the container walls must rapidly expand again. In particular when using fine mesh sieves, the problem can arise that, after activation of the dispenser, the required re-expansion of the squeezable container ensues too slowly. This is because the sieve offers a large resistance to the air flowing in, in particular if it is moistened with a semi-liquid filled material or is partly blocked as a result of long term use. Because, however, certain applications of the dispenser demand a fine meshed sieve, in this connection the container must be made to be stiffer in order that it will expand again in a reliable way. This has, however, once again the disadvantage that squeezing of the container is made more difficult. It is therefore the purpose of the invention to create a dispenser of the type mentioned above which ensures an optimal foaming of the filled material and a rapid activation sequence.